1. Technical Field
The invention relates to screen apparatus and methods for sizing particles of a material, and in particular to an apparatus and method which sizes and separates particles of a material by motorized vibration of an inclined screen. More particularly, the invention relates to such an apparatus and method for sizing and separating particles of a material which utilizes motorized vibration of a pair of inclined screens to achieve increased particle sizing efficiency.
2. Background Information
Sizing equipment is commonly used in a variety of industrial processes including mineral processing of coal, kaolin, bauxite, taconite, gold, phosphate, potash, and silica sand, as well as in chemical processing, pulp and paper processing, food processing, waste water and sewage treatment, and oil well drilling fluid cleaning. Equipment of the type intended for sizing and separating particles of a material usually includes a stand, a frame movably suspended on the stand, an inclined elongated screen of usually approximately eight feet mounted on the frame, and one or more motors mounted on the frame for vibrating the frame and attached screen. A material is deposited on the upper end of the inclined vibrating screen, which sizes and separates particles of the material as it moves down the screen.
Although such sizing apparatus perform their intended functions well, it has become apparent in many applications that a screen having a length of eight feet is excessive, since substantially complete particle sizing and separation of a particular material often is accomplished by the time the material has traveled only halfway down the elongated screen. Thus, in many applications the use of sizing apparatus having such an elongated screen is unnecessary.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved apparatus and method for sizing and separating particles of a material, which achieves increased particle sizing efficiency.